1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light exposure pattern mask having a dummy pattern in addition to a wiring pattern and a production method of the light exposure pattern mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light exposure pattern mask has been used to form a wiring pattern for an integrated circuit. However, there is a problem when a light exposure pattern element 51 has a width reduced to the order of 0.2 to 0.3 micrometers, as an exposure defect occurs as shown in a pattern 52 in FIG. 10. That is, an end portion of the pattern cannot have a specified width and becomes thinner than the other part of the pattern element.
In order to prevent this defect, there is a method to provide a correction pattern element such as 53 and 54 shown in FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B. These correction pattern elements, in general, have a smaller width than the smallest wiring width designed.
Accordingly, inspection of the exposure pattern defects is considerably difficult.
Moreover, a correction pattern element may not be sufficient depending on the wiring pattern density, or there is a case that a short circuit is caused between adjacent pattern elements. For example, when a distance (space width) between two pattern elements is as small as 0.2 to 0.3 micrometers, the space width fluctuates during a light exposure, and there may be caused a short circuit between the two pattern elements as shown in FIG. 12.
It is theoretically possible to determine an optimal correction pattern element size according to the pattern (wiring) density. In practice, however, calculations of the wiring density requires a considerable time and cost.